Running Late
by CrazyBeCat
Summary: Part of the "Won't Leave You" universe. Miranda is running much too late for her liking, and she had made a promise to her family. Can she be forgiven? Will she be forgiven? Established Mirandy AU One-Shot!


**A/N: Here's another one-shot in attempts to help smooth you all over as I take longer to get my big pieces up. This is part of the "Won't Leave You" 'verse. I hope you enjoy it!**

**No beta. All mistakes are mine. If you notice any, do let me know.**

**Please note the ages that are mentioned in the story, to know where this is placed in relation to the other pieces in this series.**

**Thank you!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**

* * *

Miranda sighed and cursed as Roy finally pulled up in front of the townhouse, "I'm sorry, Miranda."

"It's all right. You aren't at fault." She said quietly before slipping out of the car, and heading up the stairs to her home.

She was late. Three hours late, even after she'd adamantly promised to be home on time. She had done everything she could, desperate to keep her promise. She almost made it too, until some half-wit moron spilled her coffee all over the prints. Oooh, he was fired lickity-split, left with a scathing, insulting burn from her cold lips… but that didn't change the fact that forty-seven pages worth of prints had been destroyed along with her cellphone.

Of course, she could have had someone call for her, but she was so furious all she wanted to do was chop heads off… so instead she'd clamped her lips shut and glared, and fumed until the problem was resolved.

Stepping inside, she quickly peeled off her coat as she called out, "I'm home." Hanging up the coat, she continued into the house.

Hearing soft noise from the direction of the kitchen, she quickly made her way through her home, swallowing a wave of tearful guilt as she saw the beautifully decorated dining room. Stepping into the kitchen, her eyes quickly landed on her tearful wife sitting at the breakfast nook by the window, with Cassidy and Caroline both tucked against her, "Oh, Andrea, my darling."

Andrea turned her head, and sniffled, raising a cardigan sleeve to wipe at a stray tear, "Mir- Miranda, you're-"

Miranda didn't wait to hear the rest of the sorrowful words that would inform her of her late arrival, and hurried forwards to press a soft kiss to damp lips, "I know, darling, and I am so sorry I'm late. I promised you, and then I didn't even contact you to say that I would be home late."

"But-"

"I will not be able to forgive myself for hurting you, darling, I am dreadfully sorry," she kissed at Andrea's cheeks, not even caring as Cassidy and Caroline made icky noises, "and I ask you to forgive me."

"Miranda, I don't-"

"I didn't mean to be late, darling, honest. Some blundering baboon knocked over some coffee and ruined forty-seven pages of prints. What will it take for you to forgive me?"

"But, Miranda, I'm not-"

Using her thumbs to wipe at the wetness on her lover's cheeks, she cut in again, "I'll do anything, darling, honest, to make it up to you. I was wrong to be late, wrong to not call you, and I am deeply sorry. My phone is being sent in to get fixed, because it was part of the accident that kept me late. However that is no excuse for me mistreating you, and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you."

Her wife swallowed, and sniffled again, rubbing at her eye once more with her cardigan sleeve, and glanced at first Caroline, then Cassidy, and then looked back to Miranda, "Anything?"

"Yes, my darling, anything you say. I am at your mercy."

Andrea cleared her throat and sniffed once more, "You'll come to the park this week with me and the boys?"

"Of course, just name the day, and the time, and I'll clear anything that I have in my schedule."

"And you'll come shopping with me and the girls?"

"Yes, we can go wherever you three desire."

"And you won't go in on Saturday, so we can have a family day, all six of us? Soon I'm going to be too fat to go out for a family day."

"I won't go in on Saturday, I promise, and we can have a beautiful family day doing whatever you wish, and eating whatever sweet craving the baby makes you hungry for."

"You promise?"

Miranda brushed her hands down Andrea's cheeks, to rest them on the small little lump that was forming beneath her wife's silky blouse, "I swear it. In fact, I'll clear Saturday once I get upstairs to the study, and as soon as you know what days you'd like to go to the park and go shopping, I'll have them cleared as well. Just tell me when."

"Tuesday and Thursday after school?"

"Done. They're cleared. Two afternoons to spend with you and our beautiful children after school, and one Saturday to spend as a whole family."

Andrea gave her a smile, and then a soft kiss, "Okay."

"I love you, Andrea."

"I love you, Miranda."

"Now, how about I go get changed, and then we can watch a short cartoon film before going to bed. Bobbseys, does that sound all right to you?" Miranda said, finally acknowledging her eleven-year-olds.

The girls nodded, "Oliver and Owen are asleep."

"That's all right, girls, we can cuddle up in our bed, and then we can tuck you two in."

"Yes, Bobbseys, is that all right? Will you forgive Mommy for breaking Momma's promise?"

The twins looked to Andrea, who nodded, and then smiled brightly at their mother, "We forgive you, Mommy."

Miranda returned the smile, and held out her arms, receiving a big hug from both her girls, "I love you, Bobbseys. Now, I'm going to go up and contact Emily to clear my schedule, and then I will meet you three in the bedroom." She pressed kisses to her daughters' foreheads, and a kiss to Andrea's lips, before leaving the kitchen in direction of the stairs.

She was not going to break another promise, she refused to see Andrea cry.

/DWP/

Andy sniffed and looked at the twins, who began to giggle once Miranda was out of earshot. They looked up at her with mischievous grins, "Momma?"

"Girls, you aren't going to tell her anything. Right?"

They shook their heads, "Nuh-uh, no way."

"And you won't terrorize Emily about Mommy not knowing she called us about her being late?"

They shook their heads again, "We won't!"

"And you won't spoil the surprise for Oliver and Owen that Mommy's going to go to the park with us?"

"Nope, not a word!"

Andy smiled and cuddled them both against her sides, pressing kisses to the tops of their heads, "I love you girls."

"We love you, Momma."

"Now, how about we clean up a little in here before heading upstairs for the movie?"

They giggled and nodded, leaping up from the Breakfast nook and scurrying to the kitchen counters, clearing away the signs of a dinner in progress… something their mother hadn't noticed in her attempts to gain unnecessary forgiveness from their momma.

"Momma?" Caroline asked.

"Yes, baby?"

Cassidy giggled, "Are you going to tell Mom that you were cutting onions before she got home?"

Andy stood up and moved to the fridge, opening it so the girls could put the food away, "Not until much later, baby, or she may go back on our deal."

The girls grinned and giggled, "Okay."

"Let's go on up, before she starts to wonder where we are?"

Dashing away, the twins raced each other to the stairs before stopping and quietly creeping up, knowing they would be in trouble if they woke their five-year-old brothers.

Smiling to herself, Andy rubbed at her belly as she followed behind, chuckling with fondness over Miranda's flustered worry about not being forgiven for running late.

God did she love her wife, and never wanted to change a single thing about their family.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What did you think?**

**Let me know?**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Thank you everyone for reading, and if you've ever reviewed on my work, thank you so much!**

**All my love,**

**CBC**


End file.
